


Lucky Strike

by kihyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyukie/pseuds/kihyukie
Summary: Jaemin thought he was possibly the luckiest person on earth.And he thought maybe the universe agreed.





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short trying to drown my d*pression in fluff and find my writing motivation again since there are some ideas i really wanna get out but struggling with.....also apologies for any errors its 1am and havent read this over 
> 
> anyways happy new year!!!! i hope 2019 is kind to u all

Jaemin thought he was possibly the luckiest person on earth. 

And he thought maybe the universe agreed. It was the reason he found money on the street more often than others and won at least a couple dollars off of each scratch and win ticket he bought (the most being a remarking $500). It was probably how he had gotten into the university of his choice even though he thought his grades might fail him. 

It explained how when he looked up from the paper he had been writing, eyes sore from staring at a screen for too long, he saw his boyfriend of two years standing in the doorway to his room looking absolutely ethereal. 

Renjun must have just showered Jaemin figured if his damp hair was anything to go by. Recently, Renjun had dyed it back to a dark brown and Jaemin  _ adored _ it. It made his boyfriend look so much softer and he made sure to tell Renjun as much at every opportunity, loving the blush that stained Renjun’s cheeks. 

“Are you almost finished?” Renjun asked, reaching up to brush some hair out of his eyes and Jaemin’s heart stopped. While he dyed his hair, Renjun hadn’t got it cut, so there was finally some length back to it, covering his ears and it often drifted into his face. Jaemin loved playing with it, which often ended with Renjun drifting off. 

The thing that sent Jaemin over the edge was the sweater -  _ Jaemin’s _ sweater - that Renjun had thrown on. Jaemin was by no means that tall and was fairly thin, but the sweater still looked giant on his boyfriend and Jaemin felt his heart clench at the sight. The sweater covered Renjun’s hands as he brushed his hair back and Jaemin wanted nothing more than to scoop him up and kiss him silly. 

The word count stared back at Jaemin, taunting him. _ Fuck this paper and fuck my two brain cells, _ Jaemin thought. “Not quite.”

Before Jaemin could add to his comment Renjun was crawling into bed, planting himself on Jaemin’s lap. A smirk formed on his face when he caught Jaemin’s eye. “Are you sure you aren’t done?” 

Jaemin just stared at the boy in front of him. Renjun was usually quiet confident and forward in his actions, much like Jaemin himself, which he admired, but that didn’t mean it made Jaemin any less flustered even after two years of dating. What part of the most beautiful sitting in your lap giving you all his attention wouldn’t leave you flustered. 

“I guess I can take a break.” 

Renjun grinned down at him before leaning forward to capture his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss. It only took a second before Jaemin deepened the kiss, winding one of his hands into Renjun’s hair, the other on his hip, pulling him impossibly closer. Renjun sighed into the kiss, melting fully into Jaemin and Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat at how well they fit together.

They stayed that way for awhile, just happy to be in the presence of each other before Renjun got impatient, biting on Jaemin’s bottom lip before soothing it over with his tongue. A low whine made its way out of Jaemin’s throat, earning a grin from Renjun that Jaemin caught a glimpse of when his boyfriend pushed him to lay down. 

“Baby,” Jaemin exhaled and took in the look of pure love on Renjun’s face before licking into his mouth again, loving the familiar feeling of his boyfriend and taking the opportunity to roll over effectively trapping the smaller boy behind him. 

When Renjun parted for air, Jaemin moved to focus on his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses all the way down to his collarbone. Stopping where his neck met his shoulder Jaemin bit down on the skin, knowing it was one of Renjun’s most sensitive spots and revealing in the gasp it drew from the boy. Jaemin switched between small bites and licking over the spot until he had Renjun squirming under him and was sure the mark would last a day or two. 

Leaning back to admire his work, Jaemin tucked a piece of Renjun’s hair back behind his ear and took in the boy in front of him. From his hair spread out on the pillow like a halo, blush colouring his cheeks, to his red lips parted from trying to catch his breath, a sparkle in his eyes when his gaze met Jaemin’s, Renjun was absolutely breathtaking.

Jaemin was so,  _ so _ lucky to be able to call Renjun his and suddenly the love bubbled up, three sizes too big to fit in his heart and threatened to overflow. 

“I love you.” The words burst out quickly, as if Jaemin hadn’t been able to stop them, not that he would ever want to. He was certain he was put on earth solely to shower Huang Renjun in love and praise. 

“I love you too, Nana.” Renjun smiled, his nose scrunching up in the cute way Jaemin loved so much, and pressed another quick kiss to Jaemin’s lips, pulling away with a look of adoration on his face and suddenly Jaemin felt shy. 

Pushing softly on Jaemin’s shoulders Renjun sat up, running his hand through his hair that Jaemin’s hair had thoroughly disheveled. He paused as if remembering something before asking, “Did you feed Monty today?”

“Ah...” Jaemin trailed off. He had been too busy with his paper to remember to fill her dish (hell, he hadn’t even remembered to eat until Renjun first got home from work and checked with him, knowing it was in Jaemin’s nature to get carried away and forget). 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Bingo.”

“I’ll go do that now.” Stopping again at the doorway Renjun turned to where Jaemin was still sitting on his bed. He seemed to take a moment to admire the boy before adding, “You should take a break from your paper, you can worry about the rest tomorrow, it’s already almost 1am.”

“But-” 

“Rest love. I’ll cuddle you to sleep if I have to.”

“You’d do it anyways!” Jaemin called after his boyfriend, a grin splitting his face. Sure, they lived in a two bedroom apartment, but after they started dating Jaemin’s room became  _ theirs _ and Renjun’s was used mostly as storage. 

“Touche,” Renjun called from down the hall, his laughter ringing out. 

From his bed Jaemin could hear Renjun fussing around in the kitchen, filling Monty’s bowl, cooing to her in his pet voice once she was awakened by the sound of food. There was something so comfortable and domestic about the scene - these were the sounds of  _ home _ .

And Jaemin counted himself so lucky to be a part of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> theres this cat at the cat cafe near me named monty that i would adopt if i could
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/KIHYUKlE) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kihyukie)


End file.
